


Honey Glow

by PrincesaPetalito



Category: El Ristorantino de Arnoldo (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Set during Arnoldo's Spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: Francis and Arnoldo have broken up around 5 months ago afrer 10 years together, the young waiter was completely sure he was finally ready to move on.He was so very wrong.
Relationships: Arnoldo/Francis, Francis/Alina (mentioned)
Kudos: 2





	Honey Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Alina is stealing every fun scene Francis could be doing with Arnoldo instead lololol and I know it's going to be like this for the rest of the show but I don't really blame her.
> 
> Still I gotta do something about this frustration though.

It's been roughly 11 months since you and Arnoldo first stepped into the gorgeous,distant Island of Bahia Bonita,you were absolutely certain the two of you were soon to take the next big step as longtime partners and things would only get better from here now that neither of you were scooped up inside a giant,glorified metal tube for the better half of the last 7 years.

Yet it already felt like you were here for decades as well from how much has happened already,from the moment you and your Grand Chef got the news of his Nonna's passing,still back at Junior Express to today, when something as 'trivial' as a spoon had disappeared.

Things like this were the exact motive behind your definitive 'departure' in the first place,after over 10 years together staying (mostly) stable as a couple.

You tried so hard to be very patient and understanding as always,it's on your nature,which readily resulted in you giving Arnoldo the benefit of the doubt for as long as you were able to.

Except that as each day went by,he was becoming wholly unrecognizable in his unredeemable actions and overall abominable behavior,complete opposite to the beyond handsome man you fell in love with little by little every single day back when you first became his ever loyal apprentice,he was such a fascinating being to you then,he looked like he held all the secrets of the universe at the palm of his hand and you were utterly captivated by it.

By _him_.

Yet now he's but a shell of his old,usual self,he looks so broken over this situation you can't help but feel this strong urge to want to fix him,to see him smile,to see him happy and whole again.

Just because you fell out of love with him thus is no longer in a relationship with the older,Italian man doesn't mean you don't want to see him thrive anymore..... _Right?_

You still have a heart after all,even if it convinced itself some time ago that it beats for _someone else_ now.

You finally opened your heart for and allowed yourself to be on a romantic relationship with _her_ ,you've known her for a lot longer than your time currently living on this Island yet had never given the two of you a chance before for obvious reasons.

But now your Arnoldo felt like someone else entirely,breaking things off with him at last had been the hardest decision of your entire life but you were so exhausted and miserable already,it just felt like the right thing to do.

And once you found yourself free from that whole chaos,she was _right there._

Singing her heart out,smiling wide at the open sky as she danced,her beauty shining brighter than the sun,dating her was the best decision you've ever made,you were sure of it.

Then how come your heart still aches and sores so thoroughly upon entering back into the kitchen to find your Grand Chef looking absolutely desolate and hopelesss? 

The both of you have been simply colleagues for the past 5 or 6 months,the spark was gone from both ends from the looks of it,he seemed even happy to help you with Alina on anything either of you may need,he has been thankfully supportive and has given you no unnecessary headaches on that regard.

Yet you still ran to him as if nothing else occupied your anxious mind at that exact moment,not the spoon,not the reasonably unsatisfied customer back at the salón,not Alina with Fiore still outside on their search party.

All that was in front of you was _him_.

Sitting by a stool,one hand fidgeting with the other on his lap while he fruitlessly fought the urge to cry and sob in front of the picture on the far wall which he was actively speaking to in a foolish attempt to keep his tears at bay,the gentle rays of afternoom sunlight from the open window gave a soft,tender,honey glow to his gorgeous,round,mournful features,you found yourself speechless at the stunning,breathtaking yet heartwrenching sight.

He was stripped back of all his pride,all of his stubborness,all of his self-absorbedness,all of his selfishness,all of his walls had fallen to the ground,becoming dust.

He had nothing left but his sadness,deep insecurities and fears on full display.

And that's when you finally _saw_ him again,the fascinating man you first fell in love with all those years ago,he's back and he _needs_ you the most right now.

Your hands were on his shoulders,stiffly massaging them in an earnest effort to comfort your greatly disheartened Mentor before you even realized you had moved anywhere past the red double doors.

You are just being a good friend,that's what friends do when they see the other in deep distress like this.

That's what you keep mentally repeating to yourself as you rather reluctantly push the mustached,Italian brunet to stand up from the stool and finally start cooking,your hand carefully closing around his wrist as you remain (way too) close behind him. 

The weather is warm and seems to be getting hotter,you're breathing heavily,you're almost panting as you barely contain yourself from leaning your soft chin to his shoulder, you want to breathe him in,smell his strawberry scented bright brown hair and kiss the soft,pudgy skin around his neck.

You haven't realized how dearly you missed touching him like this,how much you longed being this close to him so badly.

Yet you know this isn't right,you're compromised with someone else now and he's no longer yours to be loved and cherished the way he deserves,not to mention he's feeling incredibly vulnerable,fragile and _sensitive_ at the moment,any way you look at it,nothing can happen without guilt eating away at your very core.

You catch in a breath,his large back is leaning fully against your soft chest,you can _feel_ his increasing warmth,feel his accelerating heartbeat against your own,his trembling,clawing hand firmly set under yours over the wooden table.

It would be too easy to fully embrace him from the back,lazily grind on him,lick the shell of his ear and whisper every single thing you know he loves to hear and drives him crazy as his head turns back slowly towards yours,half-lidded,somber dark eyes under beautiful,long lashes,his moist,rosy lips so close his mustache is tickling against your heated,reddened cheek,bringing shivers up your spine yet you can't-

"Fran! We found the sp-

........Nevermind, _maybe_ I should come back some other time,permiso...."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling soft, physically and mentally.


End file.
